Where do I belong?
by SpiritOfLuna
Summary: A young girl name April Brook comes from a village called Great Wood. Come and find out what happens in her past.


_**Where do I belong?**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY SHAMAN KING**_

_**Claimer: I do own my characters.**_

**_Narrator: This takes place in a small village called Great Wood about 8 years ago. Great Wood village is where most of the peaceful shamans lived. The daughter of the Chief was around 5 years old, and had a birthday a day away. Her name was April Brook. She had long wavy red hair and her eyes blue like clean blue sky on a hot summer day. She was cute, trustful, and sweet little girl. The first one was soon to be chief of the Great Wood Village was her brother, Chris. Chris was 19 years old. He had short brown hair, and his eyes were red as blood. He always loved to pick on April knowing she was weaker shaman then he was._**

"_Hi Mr. Cook!" She said running passed the Blacksmith. "Hello April!" The Blacksmith yells under the hut. Suddenly she crashed right into her older brother. "Hey Skimpy! Why are you in a rush? Late for a date?" He said blocking her way. "I'm going to be late for training! So let me through please brother!" She asked her brother nicely. "Let me take you to your class little skimpy." He said giving her a piggy back ride to her father's class._

**_Narrator: So April gives her farewells to brother and enters the training room when her father the Chief awaits her. After the training section she took a nice hot bath and went to bed. The next day come so fast that she thought it was yesterday until she walked into the living room were where father awaits yet again. He had two large black cases with red and white roses paint on it. Her brother had a smaller case with music notes on it. _**

"_Happy Birthday, skipper!" They shouted, as he giving her present. "Oh lord! I forgot it was my birthday…Silly me…" She said with the brightest smile on her face. April opens her gift slowly with excitement sprinkles in her eyes._

**_Narrator: It was beautiful harp and two kimonos. They were both black with white roses with golden trim. She hugs dear and loving brother. Her Father gave the cage-like figure with a cloth over it hiding whatever was in it. She heard a giggle came for the cage. She took off the sheet and a giant smile came upon her face. She saw Fairy, but not any old fairy. It was a spirit of the Fairy of Fire. It was April's guardian ghost. She opened the cage and the fairy flew on her shoulder. The Fire fairy spoke April's name. April thought and then an idea popped in her head. She would now on call her first guardian spirit 'Legendia'. The second gift was from her mother who left 6 days ago. She opened the case to see a beautiful hand crafted sword. The Handle had silver roses and a black metal dragon. The blade was so shiny you could see yourself in it. The words 'Love and Hope' were carved in the blade. April hugged her father. April hops into her new kimono. April and her brother bids their father goodbye to do anything she want. They went to the flower field which was 3miles away from the village. She and Chris started to pick pink roses without thorns. About 3 hours later Chris noticed there was black smoke coming from the village._**

"_What's wrong big brother?" April questioned Chris. "Nothing…I'm going to the village quickly to get us some food." Chris lied. "Oh okay." April said as she continued to pick roses._

**_Narrator: So Chris quickly went towards the village. But it was too late for him to save the village. Great wood village already half way burn to the ground then all of a sudden a little boy around 7 or 8 Years old popped out of the front gate of the burning village. This boy had long brown hair and brown chocolate eyes, with a tan cloak. Chris looked at this boy with great fear. Without saying a word to each other until the young boy spoke. _**

"_Ah the son of the great chief of Great wood. Your father didn't put much a fight with he dead, and your mother did not either. I gave them the chance of joining me but the refused. Now I'm giving you the chance to join me." The young boy said with a smirk."No I will not join the child who burn down my home town! Who are you!" Chris growls as he clutched his sword. "I am Zeke the future Shaman king. If you won't join me…You're going to join you mother and Father..." Zeke said as he summoned a giant Spirit of fire. _

**_Narrator: Chris fate was already made out for him. Zeke's spirit of Fire burned Chris to death just like his mother and father. His body to turn into ashes and flew away into the wind. About 10 minutes after this April came to the burning village, in horror. The only person she saw was Zeke standing there watch the fire burn the village until he notice he was being watch by her. Tears of fear, sadness came out of her eyes, she totally broke down. Zeke walked over to April, cups her chin and whispers into her ear._**

"_Get much stronger, April. Go and train to be in the future Shaman tournament and win every fight in the first round, and in the second round I'll be there." "You are the person who burned my home down? I hate you! Who are you!" April yelled as she slapped his hand away from her. "I'm Zeke, happy birthday April." The boy said as he disappeared into thin air. _

_**Narrator: That was April's last birthday that she would be the last time she had seen her father, her brother and even her mother. She was the only on from the village of Great Wood. About 1 week later a man and woman both were shamans found April sleeping on the ground hold her one kimono, and her sword. Legendia who was trying to wake April up had no luck. So the Man and woman took April in as their daughter. Soon after she forgot most of the bad parts of her past and moved on with her new family.**_


End file.
